Hidden Phantom
Phantom is a fictional character in the video game Mega Man Zero. Phantom was Head of the Zan'ei Gundan ("Army of Slashing Shadows") with the title of , which, unlike the titles of the other Guardians, was not given an official English translation, though by following the pattern of translation of the other Guardians' titles, it would presumably be Shadow Phantom. Phantom's schematics were based on that of X's capabilities of stealth. He is one of the Four Guardians of Copy X and oversaw his pupils, Hanumachine and Tech Kraken. Design Like his siblings, his armour is based on that of his biological origin, X, with thematic alterations. Phantom's armour is coloured black, symbolising his alignment with darkness. His design is based on that of a ninja, making use of shuriken, kunai and katana to attack, as well as using illusions and substitutes to conceal himself. He is thus aptly named for his dark nature and ghostly movements. A white mask partially covers the upper half of his face, and he wears red two-tailed cape on his back, which could be a reference to the theatrical musical, The Phantom of the Opera, and would thus partially supplement the basis for his name. Phantom is the only member of the Four Guardians not to display an Armed Phenomenon form, having self-destructed in the first game before such transformations were revealed. He presumably has one, since both his master and all of his siblings display a second form. History Phantom was one of four Reploids modelled after the robot Mega Man X. His first appearance in Mega Man Zero was against Zero in a Factory captured by the Resistance. Zero fought him to a standstill, but Phantom turned the tables when he informed Zero that the had planted bombs all over the factory. Zero found them and disposed of them, and later defeated Phantom's closest apprentice, Hanumachine. When he confronted Zero again in Neo Arcadia's Core, he was again defeated, but this time self-destructed in hopes that his explosion would harm Zero. Zero escaped, however, and went on to defeat Copy X. After his death, Phantom's spirit entered Cyberspace, where he would encounter Zero in his third adventure. In Mega Man Zero 3, if Zero entered Cyberspace in the Sub Arcadia Level, a secret door would appear that would lead him into a confrontation with Phantom. In Cyberspace, the world where all data is sent along with Reploids after death, Phantom learned all truths about the past. He claimed Zero never had the strength within him to be a hero. However, Phantom recanted, after being defeated by Zero, and encouraged Zero to cross blades with Omega to prove himself once and for all. After his battle with Zero, Phantom met up with Cyber-elf X, with whom he went to help the two guardians, Fefnir and Leviathan, who were reaching critical state from their battle with Omega earlier on in Mega Man Zero 3. X helped the two recover, as Zero started his battle with Omega, convincing them, and later Harpuia to help Zero. Phantom didn't appear to help due to his status. In Mega Man Zero 4, Phantom, perhaps with X's help, found a way to project himself into the real world so that he could watch the descent of Ragnarok as Zero did battle with Dr. Weil. This final event was depicted in the Vile's Incident Booklet included with Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis. Interestingly enough, Phantom, along with the other 3 Guardians, updated their wardrobes with capes matching their armor in color, each with an X symbol on the back. However, in the Rockman Zero Official Complete Works, developers behind the game state this piece is nothing more than fan service. Personality Phantom's major trait is his unwavering allegiance to his master, X, displaying more loyalty than his three counterparts (none of whom were willing to sacrifice their lives in order to protect X). His sacrifice may be considered admirable, despite the flawed nature of its cause. Other Appearances Phantom also appears in Mega Man ZX as the Biometal P. In ZX he is fiercely loyal to Biometal X, much like his Reploid counterpart. P and X also combine to become the stealth-oriented Model PX. He also appears in the Rockman Zero manga. Mission enemies *Garm *Gli-Eye *Gyro Cannon *Seal Cannon *Shellcrawler *Top Gabyoall *Carryarm (not hostile) Trivia Through Phantom doesn't appear in Mega Man Zero 2, there are sketches of him in his Armed Phenomenon form in Rockman Zero Official Complete Works. Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero 1 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 3 bosses